Lobolita Sandulf
by Heartofwolf
Summary: A story of a girl, who's life is changed by this one man. A man who cheated death...and enjoyed experimenting on the little girl who had no family.
1. Prologue

Death comes to us all…either early in life or when we grow old. It always claims us in the end. We may fight it, but who are we to defy death and continue on living. There were many people who wished for a way to cheat death. Finally one day, one person found a way, and in so created a drink that made him immortal…but what he didn't know was the side effect….he had to thrive on raw meat…he was a monster as his fellow friends called him.

He had developed a power, a power that changed everything. He was able to transform into an animal. People feared him, he didn't care, he lived on, watching his friends die of old age. Seeing their children grow up and have children of their own. He felt alone.

He started to journey around the world, searching for others like him, who would become like him and live on forever. On his journey, he found a girl, who recently lost her parents, and lived in the back of an alley. To him, all he cared about was testing out his potion on her. What he didn't expect…was how addicting it was.

In the first few weeks of development, her eyes turned blue, her hair turned white, and her body screamed out in pain, the change hurt her, yet it pleased him. He knelt next to her one day, "I am your creator, Auberon, you will do as I say." She had nothing, but to obey.

Months flew by, and she started to stabilize, unlike her creator, she earned much more from becoming immortal. Greed wasn't part of her mind, she never wanted this, but more she transformed, the more she understood, she is not one person, but two. Human and animal.

Auberon brought more people in, this time they knew what they were getting into, they had read and understood how it would go. He also explained how each person had a different animal to them. As his experiment went, she was turning into a pure white wolf. Unlike him, who was a grizzly bear.

He did not understand that, his potion only brought out the true animal out. Checking on his experiment, he laughed, "I never did name my precious experiment, did I?" scratching his head, "I think Lobolita would suite you well, my little wolf."

Lobolita adjusted to her new name, forgetting her past, not remembering her parents, her old life, only pain and the man who created her. Finally let out of the lab, she sat in the corner, hiding from unapproving eyes.

As days passed by, she hid in an unused warehouse. It was the only place she could feel safe, away from those who enjoyed being a monster. She hated crying in front of everyone, only here could she feel herself. Light filtered in, shining in on her, she glanced up, a little boy stood in the doorway.

He walked over to her, "Why do you cry? Why not come outside and play?" she shook her head, not used to human interaction any longer. He grabbed her hand, and with his other he wiped her face clean, "You are alone aren't you? Come home with me, I don't want to see you sad."

Without any other choice, she let him hold her hand, leading her to take on a human life. One that will endanger him, and his world. For now, they can live on and have no care in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Years have passed since I was in that bad place. I knew I wouldn't be safe forever. Master would come looking for me sooner or later. He will always come looking for his experiment. I glanced up at the ceiling; my room was my comfort zone, and Lucien, the boy who brought me home with him that day.

He trusts in me, and never hated me for my other half. Through the years, I have finally stabilized; I could change into a wolf if I wished it. I wanted to forget about it, it reminded me of my master and what he did to me. I closed my eyes, as my mind continued to wander.

"Lita, get ready for school!" Lucien's mother hollered from downstairs.

School, something I really enjoyed, being able to learn new things, be around my friends, and it kept me distracted from my past. Getting off the bed, I glanced at the clock, I had little time to get ready. Grabbing my favorite shirt, it was pure black, no design, my jeans were the same. I felt comforted in black clothes.

A knock on my door told me Lucien was heading down the stairs, changing fast; I flung my dirty clothes into the basket, and grabbed my backpack from beside my bed. Hurrying downstairs, I watched him grab a pop-tart from the toaster, without thinking, he threw it behind him, I reached my arm out and caught it. He smiled, grabbing another pop-tart from the toaster, he turned to look at me, this was our daily routine. It made me happy inside.

"We better be off." He said, shoving half of his pop-tart into his mouth. I smiled, trying not to laugh, and followed him out of the house, and onto the waiting bus.

The bus driver smiled at us as we climbed in, "On time as usual eh?" I smiled back at him before taking my seat, Lucien sat on my right. I felt the bus start to move, looking out of the window, everything started to pass in a blur, my head started pounding…. I didn't realize the bus stopped, nor did I notice someone wrap their arms around me.

"Good morning there Lita!" Tara's voice came from behind me, bringing me back to reality. "You back on Earth?"

Lucien and I laughed, as it was, Tara was the jokester in our friendship. We accepted our difference, I was the quiet one, Lucien was the practical one, and our trio has been together for years. I felt the bus jerk as it came to a stop. People scrambled to get off the bus. I hung back, waiting to be last off, as usual, Lucien waited with me.

The day went by in a blur, though all during it, I felt something was wrong. We were on our way home already, and dizziness struck me as I got off the bus. Lucien swiftly grabbed ahold of me, to steady my swaying body. I heard him talk to the bus driver, and helped me into the house and up to my room. Soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*laughter*

"So, I have found my little wolf at last." My master grinned, he tsked "Running away from me was a foolish thing." My heart beat picked up pace, fear was settling inside me. "Soon you shall come back to your master. Oh don't you worry, this time I have plenty of play-mates for you…" his smile showed how cruel he had been. I couldn't think of anything else, but to scream.


End file.
